cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Funfair Fever
Funfair Fever is one of two run-and-gun levels on Inkwell Isle Two. You can start this level by interacting with the target on the ground on the western side of the map. This can be accessed by heading through the tent that opens after completing the Sugarland Shimmy level, or by taking the shortcut behind the mountain just above the tower for Fiery Frolic after completing the Carnival Kerfuffle level. Sections *A tent where you have to jump on a trampoline and dodge balloons. *A grassy area where you have to dodge rolling balls. *Another tent with three cannons shooting balls at targets that are attached to a dunk platform that can fall if the balls hit the target. *Another grassy area that's the same as the last one, except there's a mini-boss at the end. *A moving area where you have to kill pretzels and dodge condiments shot by the Hot Dog mini-boss at the end of the level. Enemies *A ringmaster/magician that shoots magical rings at the player. *Balloons that deal contact damage, and explode in a spread of bullets if shot. One type of them is parryable. *Clowns that ride on different colored balls which move faster if you kill the clown. *A line of robot monkeys that block your path, making you vulnerable to the dunk platforms as well as hindering your progress. *A line of three cannons that shoot balls to knock down the dunk platforms. Technically a mini-boss. *The first real mini-boss, a shooting range that fires down a line of ducks. This boss can be killed incredibly easily by standing right on the platform right before you get into the area where you're vulnerable to attack and shooting her with longer ranged bullets. *Pretzels that jump up and down, blocking you and leaving you open to attack from the Hot Dog. *A Hot Dog, the second real mini-boss of the level, that shoots different condiments at you. Walkthrough Soundtrack Trivia *It is possible to defeat the second mini-boss without engaging in combat with it, as a part of its body can be shot at to weaken it. *The music from this level may have taken some inspiration from Super Mario World’s Athletic Theme, as the chord structures are very similar, but this is merely a coincidence as both were inspired by Scott Joplin's "Maple Leaf Rag". *The Hot Dog mini-boss seems to be inspired from the featureless hot dog sausage from the Mickey Mouse cartoon The Karnival Kid. *The Hot Dog may have also been inspired by Bowser the final boss in the Super Mario franchise, they both shoot out projectiles that appear when you get near them, which look strikingly similar. *In terms of video game references, the ringmaster/magician fights similarly to the Magikoopas from Super Mario World. In contrast, while the Magikoopa shoots out rings of hollow circles, squares, and triangles, the ringmaster/magician shoots out rings of solid shapes which include a green circle, a light blue square, a dark blue triangle, a red diamond or heart, and a yellow star. *This is the only level that has three different mini bosses. The three lined cannon is first, the shooting range game machine is second, and the hot dog is third. *The weapon that the Shooting Range is holding appears to be a cartoonish depiction of a 12 Gauge Double Barreled 1878 Charles Parker Side by Side Shotgun, which is also based upon the gun that the Looney Tunes character Elmer Fudd is commonly seen wielding. es:Funfair Fever Category:Levels Category:Run 'n Gun levels Category:Inkwell Isle 2 Category:Inkwell Isle 2 Run 'n Gun levels Category:Inkwell Isle 2 levels